Mentiras Hermosas
by Muraki nima
Summary: Un chico triste, un amigo fiel. Un amor verdadero. Un cruel destino/AU/ANGST/HideKane/drabble intento de oneshort (?)


**¡Hola!  
**

**Está vez vengo con un oneshort HideKane. Bien, realmente no se si llamarlo "oneshort" como tal, y aunque intente ampliarlo más realmente no fue mucho así que dejenlo en drabble, ustedes dicen jeje. Y hablando de drabbles...tengo bastanteees de TG, como unos 15 no se jajaja los iré subiendo en alguna otra publicación. Tengo varias cositas que decir de esta historia pero lo diré al final ¡Disfruten!**

**DEDICADO A: _Todas las amantes del HideKane como yo *0* "Hidekane is life, is love, si everything" xD_**

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia es ficticia. Los personajes le pertenecen a SUI TROLSHIDA xD, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)  
**

**¡DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA!**

**Único Cápitulo.**

Dedos resecos y osteriosos por las páginas de libros viejos con temas complejos, y hermosos.

Su tiempo era absorbido por los miles de párrafos que eran leídos por los ojos de un pequeño niño con hambre de afecto y atención. Un niño que se guardaba todo y sonreía a su madre aunque esa felicidad estuviera hueca.

"herir o ser herido"

Su pregunta existencial por el ejemplo de una madre que nunca mostró fatiga, ni dolor, solo una sonrisa falsa ante su hijo que ya sabia toda la verdad y que él heredo. Esa herencia que le traería solo penas a él y alegrías falsas a sus allegados.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"

Un chico que parecía cargar con la misma tristeza o quizá incapacidad de hacer amigos con sólo un poco de cruse de palabras y algo en común. "Hideyoshi Nagashika" se llamaba.

-Puedes decirme solo Hide.

Tras un cálido estrechar de manos como esa tarde de verano los niños cerraron un pacto de amistad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿De nuevo por aquí, joven?-dijo la enfermera en recepción al chico que iba con un racimo de flores.

-Si, ¿puedo pasar?

-La hora de visita termino, pero...pasa, no le diré a nadie.

-¡Gracias!

El chico se perdió en el pasillo pero pudo escuchar claramente los murmullos de los ángeles de blanco.

-Viene a ver a...ese chico ¿cierto?

-Si, diario viene a verlo y aveces se queda cuidándolo. Siempre le pregunta al doctor encargado de su caso si tiene alguna salvación, pero la demencia degenerativa ya no tiene retroceso.

-Pobres...

-Si...pero ssshh...que no te escuche...baja la voz.

Ahora, ahora ¿qué pasó ahora?

Él cielo de hace años, ese cielo de tonalidades naranjas y rojas como si ardiera un gran fuego sobre el cielo, estaba lejos de sus vidas. Era, tan triste como la calbarie que tenían que afrontar. Cielo sin color, ese color gris que le quita toda la tonalidad, que despierta la nostalgia y los tristes recuerdos. Esa nieve cayendo tan pacíficamente sin ninguna preocupación sobre las cabezas rubias y negras.

-Hoy hace mucho frio, vamos adentro Kaneki-le había cumplido su capricho de sacarlo a la azotea para ver nevar.

-No, un poco más, solo un poco más Hide.

El rubio apretó con frustración el manubrio de la silla de ruedas; negándose la realidad, pidiendo tener más tiempo con él, pidiendo que el tiempo se detuviera, se congelara como esa tarde para estar siempre a su lado.

-Hide...

-¿Dime Kaneki?-olvido su propio pesar, no solo sufría él, era egoísta pensar eso; Kaneki era el que más sufría de los dos pero como siempre, sonreía para no demostrarlo. Ese chico, ese amor de su vida era como una tormenta trágica que se llevaba todo consigo.

-¿Qué pasará...cuando...?

-No pienses en eso ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero no quiero olvidar...

-Yo siempre estaré aquí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Si, siempre, siempre.

En medio del silencio, el ruido lejano de la ciudad mitigaba la pena que ambos ocultaban uno al otro. No hacerlo sufrir, aparentar que todo estaba como antes. Como cuando se conocieron, como cuando se hicieron amigos, como cuando se enamoraron.

Pero ambos lo sabían, eran solo mentiras, mentiras hermosas que los hacia felices en una falsa verdad. La cabeza negra cubierta con una fina capa de nieve se agacho hacia sus manos que puso enfrente de él agitando su cuerpo, reprimiendo el llanto que era evidente. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir mintiendo?

-Te amo Kaneki...

Giro su vista, esos ojos rojos por el pesar, las lagrimas discernidas por su pálido y delgado rostro que mostraban el dolor por algo que ya no se podía evitar.

-Hide...-acerco su mano a la nuca ajena para aproximarlo a su rostro; el otro no se negó pues supo lo que pedía-Te amo...-le susurro; los labios de los hombres amantes se unieron en algo llamado beso, en la mejor muestra de afecto y cariño, en la perdida de la vergüenza que se convertía en costumbre, en calor, en amor.

Por un rato más miraron el cielo, y lo alto que estaban del edificio. Siendo tan pequeños y frágiles en un mundo que si quería se los comería.

-Oye, ¿puedes llevarme a mi cuarto? Tengo frio.

-Claro, vamos.

Subieron al elevador y de ahí bajaron al piso indicado. En el pasillo frio y vació se escuchaba el resonar de los pasos de Hide, y el ruido de las llantas girar. "144" decía enfrente de la puerta; entraron.

Cargo el cuerpo de su amado para colocarlo en la cama.

"Tan liviano, tan frágil"

Se dijo, reprimiendo lo mucho que le dolía verlo en ese estado; no, espera, siempre fue así. Solo que está vez una sonrisa no bastaría para ocultar lo acabado que estaba.

-¿Sabes? Yo tenia un amigo.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, se llamaba Hideyoshi Nagashika. Era muy escandaloso, extrovertido y siempre se preocupaba por mi. Nos enamoramos.

-Oh...Que bien.

-Si, espero que pronto pueda venir a verme. Lo extraño.

-Ya verás que si, solo ten fe.

Lo cubrió con las frazadas e inmediatamente se quedo dormido. No pudo más, se derrumbo en el suelo, se inco apoyando sus manos en la cama donde estaba postrado su único y gran amor.

-Kaneki...vuelve...vuelve a mi...por favor...-sollozo, llorando ahora que podía, ahora que no era observado ni juzgado, ahora que no haría llorar a su pelinegro y pudiendo seguir mintiéndole tan bellamente.

.

.

.

.

.

La calidez de una mano conocida se postro en su cabeza, mariposa en flor que acariciaba los pétalos y se llevaba el dulce néctar de su centro.

-Kaneki...

-Hide...¿me fui por un rato verdad?

-Si, pero estás aquí ahora.

-Que bueno, si me voy me gustaría irme recordándote-sonrió ampliamente mientras sus parpados se cerraban en contra de su voluntad-Que bueno...que bueno...Hide... te amo...y aunque mi mente lo olvide, yo lo seguiré sabiendo.

-Kaneki, no te despidas, eso es cruel. Miénteme, miénteme y dime que te quedarás conmigo.

-Siempre estaré contigo, siempre...siem...pre...sie...-La sonrisa de una mentira hermosa rodó por el desierto fino, pálido; soltando de su cielo gris una gota con sabor a partida.

Él viento dejo de soplar, la nieve dejo de caer, ese instante se detuvo para ser cruel con su victima. Un chico rubio que lloraba sobre sus manos ante la trágica verdad. Se habían mentido, querían hacer una mentira verdad, pero, la verdad es que...Kaneki se había ido, pero nunca olvido a su primer amor.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**No lloren, por lo que más quieran...ToT -ella misma llora xD- La verdad está historia surgió por unos días que me quede sin internet porque el clima de donde vivo estaba nublado, y lloviendo todooo el maldito tiempo, haciendo un frío de mierda -odia el frío- me deprime ese clima por lo que en un rato de ocio y aburrimiento, estando sola en casa y escuchando White Silence -para colmo, aumentando mi depresión xD- y Bam! solo escribí XD**

**Hay varias cositas claves en esta historia:**

**-La nieve cubriendo el cabello pelinegro de Kaneki.**

**-El numero de habitación del hospital**

**-El nombre del fic (parte de la canción "White Silence")**

**¿Lo notaron? si no ahí se los dejo de tarea jajaja me encanta poner cosas claves en lo que escribo de TG (en lo otro que he subido también lo he hecho por si no se han dado cuenta xD) ya que TG tiene de por si muchas cosas "misteriosas" como los números del tarot, el libro en el que está basado, etc. -se siente Ishida de pronto (?)-**

**¿Les gusto? denme un favo, follow, rev, dulces, un Tsukiyama desnudo (?) ¿No les gusto? avientenme un zapato o...haganme su exclava (?) estoy libre a las opciones :v**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


End file.
